The present invention relates to tampons.
Tampons for use in absorption of menstrual flow have typically been inserted using an applicator, as is well known. However, more recently, "digital" tampons have been developed, i.e., tampons which are inserted manually by the user, without the need for an applicator, thereby eliminating waste and providing a smaller, more compact product.
Most digital tampons are produced from rolled or spirally wound pledgets. Generally, the withdrawal cord of the tampon is rolled into the pledget and extends from the center of the withdrawal end. When the withdrawal cord is attached in this manner, the user can "flare" the withdrawal end of the tampon prior to insertion, to provide a well for the user's finger, by holding the tampon and pulling the cord against the periphery of the withdrawal end.
When the withdrawal cord is rolled into the pledget, however, the tampon may "telescope" when withdrawn, i.e., the central windings may be pulled out of the wound tampon. Accordingly, an alternate method of cord attachment was developed, in which the withdrawal cord is punched through the pledget, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,467. These tampons, while eliminating the problem of telescoping, typically cannot be flared by the user, making insertion more difficult.
Digital tampons typically include an overwrap on the tampon to prevent fiber fluff-off and ease insertion. Conventional methods of overwrapping tampons, e.g., that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,467, leave excess, baggy overwrap at the tampon base after compression of the pledget, increasing the difficulty of insertion, and reducing the aesthetic qualities of the product.